The Battle Books(A HTTYD x Pokemon X-over)
by SkrillFanFics
Summary: Caretaker Sage Azura never wanted to be a trainer, but a run-in with a hurt Windstriker got her to be one. But her destiny, far greater than she would imagine, is unfolding, piece by piece...
1. The Bond(Part 1)

Well, here is a story for all you fans out there. This is before the "I Choose You!" X-over story from one of my friends. Welp, I hope you have fun reading!

XXXXX

The sun slowly rose over the Rosana region, casting a warm,golden hue over the islands. There were two main islands, Meri Island and Zenu Island, each containing somthing unique to both islands. In order to get to Rosana, you had to travel by boat, but a plane was also an option of transportation. Mostly boat, though. Right now, a couple of Night Terrors were chit-chattering to each other on a house near Na'u Town, where I lived on Meri Island. Lively place, let me tell you, with a population of 14,574, you could call this a business town. Even as early at this, many people are walking to their shops and businesses. It's just a thing here. A noisy thing, but I was used to it. After all, I have two older brothers, a little sister, my mom, my dad and our pet Terrible Terror, Honey. But the Rosana region is different than the Livid region for one thing:

The dragon species.

Speed Stingers, Stormcutters, Seashockers, you name it! Though regular dragons also live here, like Monstrous Nightmares and Thunderdrums.

XXXXX

I heard a crash from downstairs as I groggily woke up, still partly in dreamland/reality mode. I didn't care if they were my two older brothers roughousing and knocking over a coffee table cause I have no athority over them...

"SAGE LEE AZURA! YOU GET DOWN HERE NOW OR YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOUR BROTHERS HAVE BROKEN!" My mother called from downstairs, affectedly waking me up and stumbling me downstairs into the kitchen/living room.

"Hahah!Your hair looks like a rat's nest-"

"And your jamies look like they've got roasted by dragon fire!"Both of my brothers said teasingly in unison as they exploded into laughter by the joke they caused.

"Shush,Viên and Jordan! Now, clean up the mess you caused, and pronto!" Our mother said as she got out a broom and dustpan from a nearby closet and shoved it at them, walking away to cook some eggs.

I looked at them, obviously being the culprits as they were sitting on their butts on the floor right next to a broken vase. Then I walked back upstairs, determined to get dressed.

XXXXX

I finaly walked downstairs fully dressed to see my little sister at the table, Lilac.

Annnd I forgot to introduce myself, again. My name is Sage Azura, i'm 14, and I have long, honey blonde hair, with red headphones around my neck. My light grey eyes somtimes change color based on my mood, and I wear a sort of light fern green vest that extended to my waist and had a little pouch wrapped around my waist, but I call the pouch a pocket, Under it was a lighter blue-green shirt that had short sleeves and a sort of cheerleader skirt that came below the thigh. I also wore light brown stocking boots that was just below my knees and had no heels to them. A very stylish, and very pretty outfit for me to wear, but it's my normal attire. Which means that I attract boys to me like a magnet, but I usualy flick 'em off. I'm not in the mood for a relationship at this point in time in my life.

One of my brothers, Viên, is always the troublemaker in our house when dad's working in the Livid region. He has short black hair with blue sideburns and a white v-neck t-shirt. His eyes are a beautiful blue that i'm partly jellious does have a black vest with marine blue on the inside, but he hardly wears it. Bark brown jeans with a black loosely wearing belt that was tight enough to keep in place. Black and white laced shoes and you're seeing Viên. Jordan almost looks like a clone of Viên, but with leaf green eyes and sleek, black hair. Both were 18, both born on the same day, and they are _major_ flirts, but they never tried flirting with me because they'll get their teath knocked in if they do.

Then there's my little sister, Lilac, who looks almost exactly like our dad, if you change his gender to a young girl. She's turning 9 this week so that's good. Lilac has light tan skin with lavender eyes and scruffy brown hair. She is wearing a white blouse with a rose red skirt that goes above the knees and honey yellow sneakers. Looking cute does not mean that she's weak. One time, Lilac kicked a tooth loose off of my dad's Egg Biter, Aldr, because he was," hurting Viên to the breaking point." She still has the tooth. Lilac also has a switchblade knife with her at all times, just to be safe.

"Well, who's going to feed the dragons?" My mother asked us, she kinda looked like me, just a little *ahem* plumper, hazel eyes, the fact that she's _older than us by a mile_ , and is wearing an apron. She has a short temper sometimes, especially around misbehaving kids, but momma has a heart of gold. Also, her real name is Lisa Marth Azura.

All of us jumped up at the prospect of feeding the stable dragons, even our pet orange and cream colored Terrible Terror, Honey, who was curlled by our fireplace. Some kids call it a chore, we love it because all of us bond with each others dragons, and sometime you have fun with it. But I jumped up first and said,"I'll feed the dragons today!"

"But you cared for them yesterday!" Jordan cried at me, fealing kinda bad for him, but I felt...really good today for some reason.

"Ok...get the stuff you need for the dragons, including the balled meat treats." Mother said calmly as I put a light sweatshirt on and headed out the back door. Honey flied after me and landed on my shoulder, and we, human and dragon, set off to the stables.' _Thing can't get worse today...I hope._ ' Ohh, were things gonna get even better...

XXXXX

 _ **A few hours earlier...**_

Somthing wooshed by in the underbrush, clearly being chased. As the prey started to come to a clearing, a loud shreak pearced the air and the chaser crashed into the chasee, getting them both into the clearing. It was a dark blue dragon with a big buff build, a curved nasal horn, two curling spikes on the top of it's head, a sort of frilled tail at the end, small spikes going down it's back, and a maroon underbelly. It had a long scar across it's right eye and down to it's lower jaw, the eyes a painfull bloodshot yellow. The chaser got back onto it's legs and shook itself, their eyes slits as it looked at the dragon it was targeting, sprawed out on the ground, bairly moving except for the slow rise and fall or the dragon's chest.

The excaped dragon is a Windstriker.

The chaser growled before it let out a bellowing call at the wounded Windstriker, clearly warning the injured dragon and to call it's comrads. The Windstriker wimperd at the dragon that was chasing it, bairly lifting it's head to talk to it in dragonese,"Help me...and we can both be free...from pain..."

But the chaser gave no reply, only glared at the wounded dragon. In just a few minutes, a whole dozen people in black and neon green-clad outfits pulled up with black trucks. In the bed of the trucks were green cadges, and almost all of them had exotic colored dragons, be it Whispering Deaths, Shockjaws, and others. All the cages were filled, except 2...

 _ **Somthing was seriously wrong, and the Windstriker knew it.**_

Just before 3 of the guys injected a green-ish substance into the poor Windstriker, the dragon got enough strength to quickly stand up and blast at them with superheated air while spining, temporarily blinding the people and the dragon and occasionly starting a fire on the ground. It was buying enough time for the Windstriker to bail out of there, the people restraining the chasing dragon to the ground. What was left of the clearing was charred grass and a few burnt trees, the guys leaving the scene with the tracking dragon in a cage.

XXXXX

A/N- So, how do you like it so far? Anything you like or dislike? Post a review on what you like and what I can improve on so I can be better in the future!


	2. The Bond(Part 2)

A/N- I hope I can do bigger and better chapters in the future. Anyway, let's finish this two part chapter!

XXXXX

The hurt Windstriker was hopping from tree to tree, clearly out of energy, but it had to get out of there. Away from the forsaken prison that kept dragons locked away just to be shipped to other places far worse. The dragons always cried for them to be let out, at least get fresh air. But the people never were listening, like the dragons spoke another language they couldn't understand.

The Windstriker started to shiver at the thought. _What a terrible place for me to be in, I'm glad I excaped._

As the tree line started to thin out, the young dragon jumped to the ground, and painfully got up. Unsure if the Windstriker wanted to have another run-in with a violent dragon, they peeked outside the tree line to see two buildings, one smaller than the other, and a girl feeding a dragon.

A crash further in the woods spooked the Windstriker into the clearing, not realizing that the run-in with the girl was somthing the dragon would never forget...

XXXXX

I, Sage Azura, live in Na'u Town. I live with my mother, my twin brothers, my little sister, and my father, but he's usualy away. I was currently going across our backyard with my family's pet Terrible Terror on my shoulder, Honey. Our backyard was big, and I mean, _big_. Around the outside of the yard is a small wire fence to keep out small dragons and such. Across the yard is the stables, and I was currently jogging to the bigger building.

It took a little bit to get there but I was finaly here: Our stables. It looked like a regular, ordinary barn, but it was our stables. As I pushed open the door, a strong scent of hay and dragon wafed through the air, and all the stalls looked...empty. Or so people think. One head poked out of a stall, a light purple-ish dragon with orange crowns above the eye, small needle like spikes going down the head, and a stump-ish chin piece roared a greating. Soon a couple more heads poaked out and shared their greatings, Honey roaring back and flying up to a black colored dragon with a webbed frill and the dragon's scales changed to a leaf green.

I walked up to each stall, saying a greating to each dragon myself. I walked up to the purple-ish dragon, saying," Hello, Polar, the lovely Snow Wraith." The dragon roared back at me. It had needle-like spines running down it's back, and all over it's tail. The orange was inbetween it's wings, claws, and on the tips of it's spines. Polar is a Broad Wing dragon, thankfully. He is a male and Vien's dragon, too.

"Good morning, Sio. What a wonderful Deadly Nadder you are!" Sio chirped back in response. Sio was still a female Short Wing dragon, but no less dangerous. Like little Lilac, and Sio as her dragon. Sio is a marigold yellow with a cream underbelly and spikes and navy blue spike-tips. Small,scatterd purple dots were on the upperside of her wings, and Sio is about the hight of the stall door, just a few inches above, which is the hight up to my chest.

"Hi, Red and Blue, you lovely tricksters. Good looking today, too!"Both heads wraped around my waist, playfully growling, then unwraped themselves. Red and Blue is Jordan's dragon, a male Hideous Zippleback, and a Broad Wing. Red and Blue have two heads, a gas(Blue, left) and spark(Red, right) head,with long necks to conect the body which is pretty big but slender. Don't forget the tails to, which are as or almost as long as the necks. Red and Blue were, in their name, a dark red color with a muddy dark blue underbelly. White sploches were all over the top of the body, and the wingtips were black, fading to dark red the closer you got to the body.

"Hello, Vortex. A lovely Hobblegrunt today, are you? Oh, and you are lovely too, Honey." Both chortled back in agreement, Honey landing on my sholder. Honey had honey yellow scales with a dark honey yellow underbelly, horns, and claws. Her tail-tip is a aqua blue, though. Vortex is my mother's female Hobblegrunt, and a very moody one at that! Vortex's natural color is a midnight black, with a light blue underbelly and white dots on the underside of her wings. She is also blind, her eyes a milky orange.

"Alright, guys! Let's feed you." I said to all the dragons as I walked to a store room that we keep all the dragon food we have. We mostly mix up dragon pellets, fish, meat, and a few peppermints to make a formula we feed our dragons. Breeders do this too.

XXXXX

Once all the dragons were fed, I unlocked Polar's stable door and he... umm... crawled out? Snow Wraiths are biped, so I don't really know how to describe them walking, really...

We both walked to the field/backyard, and I let him do his stuff. But before he could leave my side, a crash in the woods next to our house sounded and a silver-ish dragon broke through the wire mesh fence. Polar imideatly started growling at the dragon, but I placed a hand on his forhead to calm him, and he stopped growling. Polar looked at me reasuringly, and I _slowly_ creped to the dragon, making sure not to scare it.

It had a long nasal horn as well as a horn under its chin. Its snout was long with sharp teeth that rowed its overbite and tired, shy eyes. As I got closer to the dragon, I realised how long it was. Its neck looked longer than the body minus the tail. Its back spines were long and they looked sharper than knives. It was a bipedal dragon but it looked like it could walk on four legs. The color was also very interesting, it had a silver grey color with yellow outlined circles neatly rowing the side of its neck all the way down to the side of its tail. Each varying in size until they started to get smaller at the tail. There were tints of blue on the back of its neck and all the way down to its back too. Multiple gashes and scars were here and there, with a bigger back spine being chipped at the point. One look at the dragon, and I knew what species it was: Windstriker. And by the size, female and Shortwing.

The Windstriker looked at me and pitifully growled. "Shhh...it's ok...I won't hurt you..." the Windstriker started to sense my fealings and stopped growling, but started to grow aprehensive instead.

I had a couple of meat treats with me in my bag, so I held one out for the dragon to take it. She hesitated, but slowly ate it, casting wary glances at me. I held my left hand up, since I was using the meat treats in my right hand, to show I did not mean harm. Once she was done eating the treats, she just stood there. We were looking at each other, just staring, staring...

I reached my fealings to the female, hopefully to calm her down. I absentmindedly held my right hand out, not really paying atention untill somthing brushed my hand. It was the Windstriker. Somehow, I formed a bond with this dragon, a bond that would last a lifetime. I started to stroke the Windstriker's forhead, thinking of a name for the lovely dragon.

"Windie?" She shook her head slightly.

"Blade?Slit?" Got the same results.

I tried a few other names, but to no adval. Finally, I thought of a name, but I wouldn't think it would work. Time to try, I guess.

"Valantine?" A slight nod showed approval, suprisingly.

"Valantine it is. Welcome, my dear Valantine."


	3. The National Dragon-Dex

**A/N- _I'm so sorry that I took so long to post this. With school and taking care of my dog, I almost forgot about this. Hopefully I commit to this story 'till the end! Cheer for Sage on her journey to become a Gym Leader!_**

Chapter 3-The National Dragon Dex

It took a few weeks, even a month for me to form a complete bond with the Windstriker, who I named Valantine. I told my family about the dragon, and they wanted proof. So, of course, I decided to show them Valantine, and they finaly beleved me on training the dragon. Her wounds have healed, but her trust has been split with people _other_ than me, so i'm working on that.

"Here you go. A stall just for you!"I said as I let Valantine walk into the stall shyly. She kneed the hay a little before laying down, quickly falling asleep. I smiled, knowing that she would trust me for anything.

A squeeling of tires out front signaled someone going into our driveway, and I ran across the yard to see who it is. I immediately gasped at the sight, because no one in our family had a bright blue mud-crusted pickup truck except-

"DAD!" All of us squeeled excidedly as we caught him in a flying tackle-hug while he was getting out of the truck.

"Alright, alright, settle down." He said. You know when I said earlier that Lilac looked like my dad, but gender switched? Well, it's true. He was wearing a red vest over his white shirt, and he was wearing black jeans and white boots. His jeans were tucked into his boots, so it kinda looked like he was dressed up so he could go wading in mud. His hair was cut short and it was starting to spike all over. His real name is Ranse, though.

Just as I was about to say something, a shadow enveloped me, and I was whisked off my feet. I looked...and it was Valentine, carying my by her jaws.

"Ah, so I see. You devoped a bond with a lovely dragon. A Windstriker. Rare to see 'em here in Rosana." My dad just comented as I was suspended in the air, my arms flailing as I shreaked at Valentine to put me down. She finaly put me down, and I wobbled a few steps before regaining my balence.

"Geez..."

XXXXX

"Vien, Sage, I have exciding news for both of you."Ranse said to both of us after we got out of bed and started eating breakfast at the dining table 4 days after he came home. He clearly was excided, so I let him talk.

"You're both going with me to the Livid region."

I almost choked on my bacon halfway down the gullet and Vien gagged.

"C-coming... _with_ you? Are you serious?!" Vien said, after finaly clearing his throght.

"Yes, Vien, both of you are comming with me. And-" He pulled out three round-trip train tickets and three blue boat passes out of his back pocket, "You get to explore the Rosana region in the process."

"Oh my god, dad, you're amazing." I said as I almost jumped over the table to give Ranse a giant bear hug. Vien almost did the same.

"But we gotta hurry to the train station if you wanna explore the whole region. Let's hurry, and pack up the stuff we need."

XXXXX

"Alright, Bluebell, return." Ranse said to his light blue dragon, who had a pointy nose, spiky frill, and a smooth back. The winged looked jagged, and the black and red pattern was very colorful, going this way and that way, almost making shell spots on the dragon's back. Dad clicked a small button on the red and white ball he was holding, and the dragon returned into the ball in a red beam of light. He got into the truck, and closed the driver-side door.

"Ok, so, everyone got their stuff, correct?" My dad said, as he craned his neck to see us in the backseats. Vien was checking his stuff, and occasionally would look out the back window to where the dragon carrier was tied to the truck, with both Polar and Valentine inside. Getting Valentine into the carrier was a hassle, mainly because of the small space, but comfortably settled next to Polar once she got the hang of the small space inside.

"Ready." Vien said, closing his packed suitcase.

"Ready." I also said, clutching my pink suitcase.

"Alright. Let's roll!" Ranse said as he put the truck in reverse and carefully backed out of the driveway, with mother, Lilac, and Jordan waving from the porch. I slowly waved back, tears comming to my eyes.

"Sage, are you crying?"

"N-no, dad...these are tears of joy. Now, w-where are we going?"

XXXXX

We were driving a long while, and down some dirt roads, when the truck slowed to a stop in front of a ranch-like area with a white barn-like building that had a picture of a orange baby Scuttleclaw on the front-big head, big yellow eyes, leaf-like spines, and a small body was what described the dragon.

As soon as we stopped, we heard a shreak from the dragon carrier, who was coming from Valentine. I unbuckeled as fast as I could, opened the truck door and jumped out, and raced to the carrier, dad behind me. I whispered in a hushed tone to Valentine, who was freaking the hell out once we had stopped. Dad was also trying to calm Polar down, and hit the lock by mistake, causing it to break a little, but enough to unlock the carrier.

I was about to grab Valentine by the horns when a voice behind us-sweet like honey but bitter at the same time-calmed the dragons down but caught our attention immediately.

"Back away from the carrier."

A lady, close to her mid-30s, with hazel eyes, a tan face, and curly, dirty blonde hair that had orange streaks, was approaching us, determination written over her face. She had a brown sweater, white shorts, and black boots on, underneath a dusty white labcoat that trailed down to her knees.

"I said, back away from the carrier."

Me and dad backed away, Vien approaching the scene. The woman carefuly took off the lock, speaking in a hushed tone to the dragons inside, and opened the carrier door.

"Now come on, guys, it's ok. I won't hurt you." And with those silk words, Valentine and Polar walked out of the carrier, calm as ever.

Ranse spoke up once she got the dragons out, "Thanks, Ru-"

"Call me Professor Daisy, if you don't mind."

"B-but still, thank you."

I was standing behind my dad, looking at our regional professor, Prof Daisy. Ruth Daisy is her full name, and she takes on a nicname of 'Bee' sometimes, but rarely. She was petting Valentine on the nasal horn, the dragon sort of growling-purring while being pet. How in the world Valentine was able to trust the professor, I have no clue, probably because Ruth had trained other dragons before, even the most unruly silenced their rage against her. It was weird...

"M-miss Ruth...thank you for calming the dragons down." My brother said first, his voice shaking and a smile on his face.

She waved for him to stand beside Ranse, then said, "You're here for Dragon-Dex's. I can see it in your eyes, both of you. Now come on and let's get this over with, I still have some scientific work I have to finish before the day is done."

XXXXX

"Not what you would expect from a Scientific research facility, now would you?" Ruth said as we walked into the laboratory. What people would expect were machines and science-y equipment. No, her lab looked more home-y, with a couch near the entrance, a map of Rosana and Livid, and a couple bookshelves filled with info about each species. The real science equipment was in the back, with a Draco-Teleporter to transport dragons, a PC, and a communicator to talk with her fellow researchers from Livid, including the regional professor from there. Behind me and Vien was Ranse, and behind him was Valentine and Polar, who were calmed by the atmosphere of the lab, and genuily curious about the place, looking from side to side and seeing what this place had to offer.

"Here, the Dragon-Dex's are back here." Prof. Daisy spoke as she led us to the back of the room, where a silver examination table was set with three red and white Draco-Balls. I was about to open one up when Daisy gave a look that could kill, so I backed away. Getting on the professor's bad side could spell disaster.

She walked to a table with two Draco-Dex's, picked them up, and handed one to me and Vien, each. They were square in shape, and had a small translucent light blue screen with red and black on the top and bottom in the shape of target symbols. "This doesn't look like a Dragon-Dex to me..."

"It's the newest in tech! So far this one is Rosana-exclusive, but still has the same functions as any Dragon-Dex, and I registered it so you can find out about each dragon species, regardless of Region. Go on, try it on your Windstriker and Snow Wraith." Ruth motioned for me to do so, and I pointed the Dragon-Dex up to Valentine. The translucent screen slid farther open, reveling info about her dragon species, and a female monotone voiced more info about her, startling Valentine a little.

" _ **Windstriker, the Sharp Edge dragon, and part of the Sharp Class of Dragons. This dragon uses superheated air to it's command, dive bombing opponents with ease around it's high habitat in higher elevations. Because of it's larger size and sharp spines, handling this dragon breed requires extreme care and patience.**_ "

"Cool! It has what moves she can do, and even her stats and Shot Limit!" I then pointed the Dragon-Dex at Polar, who tilted his head at the monotone voice.

" _ **Snow Wraith, the Blizzard dragon, and part of the Strike Class of Dragons. Snow Wraiths are known to be untrainable, thus approaching them in their cold climate is sure for a surprise, like their prey. Frost Fusillades are their main form of attacking from a distance, and digging is to escape from danger. Low tolerance point and their status as Strike Class dragon gets them to not be trifled with.**_ "

"Wow!" My eyes sparkled as I looked through the info about both dragons, "I didn't realize that there were so much info about them! And so many dragons to boot!"

"I know, right?" Vien said as he scanned both dragons and started scrolling through the info about them. ' _Wow..._ '

As I was putting the Dragon-Dex into my pocket,a huge crash knocked us off our feet, Valentine and Polar running out of the building, glass flying everywhere and dragon screeching could be heard. "Ahh..." I tried to get up, but pain shot through my lower left leg, and I looked to see what it was. Small shards of glass were stuck in my leg, a few beads of blood welding up at the spots. ' _Not good...bad...dad, where are you...?_ '

My vision started to grow hazy for a second, as I saw men dressed in black and neon green attire enter the building and search through it's contents. As soon as a buff man and a woman wearing red gloves entered the building, I blacked out from exhaustion. Hopefully everyone was ok...


End file.
